godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 04
Episode 4: The Untold Truth '''Diary May 1st 2129 My name is Blake and I thought I was the last human on earth, on these past few days i discovered i was not, i met a girl named Mayra and her sister Mya. Yesterday i rescued her brother a God Eater named Paul, Something strange is happening i could use another God Arc without rejection and i transformed an aragami back to a human. I dont know what's happening with me but i gotta find out......''' Mya: What are you doing Blake? Blake: I writting in my journal. Mya: Blake are you laughing? Blake: Yeah you just remind me someone. Mayra: BLAKE, PAUL HAVE BEEN WOKE UP!!!! Blake: What?! Blake and Mya they quickly go to the Medical center see Paul. Mayra: Paul are you okay? Paul: I'm fine Sis... Who are this guy? Mayra: He is... Mya: His name is BLAKE!!! Mayra: Mya, Stop screaming. Mya: Sorry Mayra.... Mayra: No problem Mya just don't do this again. Mayra: Blake was the one how rescued you yesterday Paul. Paul: And the one who tryed to kill me too. Blake: Sorry about that, Paul. Paul: No problem man, you was just doing your duty as a God Eater, but anyway how did you transformed me back? And how did you have been able to wield someone else God Arc? Blake: Neither i do know.... Mayra: The important is the fact you are back at home safe and sound. Paul: And Where is my God Arc? Mayra: There. Then someone call in the interfone. U.I: Anyone can open the door? Everyone is suprised by that there's someone else alive, but then Blake ask: Blake: Who are you? How did you get here? U.I 2: Can't you guys let us enter? We gonna explain everything! Mayra let them enter unlocking the door The 2 Unknow individual's look at Blake and and now they are sure, about him being the Subject. U.I: So finally we've find him Blake: Who? U.I:You. Paul: Only to start who are you guys? U.I: My name is Hans Fallson. U.I 2: And my name is Kinia Tashihara. Hans: And you my friend are the Subject. Blake: What? Mayra noticied that Hans are a Fallson, she got alot of questions to do. Mayra: So Hans are you a Fallson family? Hans: Indeed i am... I've been watching you since your battle in the Forest. Paul could not contain its anger and then he hits Hans. Paul: Your bastard, all this time you knew about us, Your Family ruined the world!!! Blake then hold back Paul. Hans: Yeah i know my great-grandfather made a mistake, A big one but i'm trying to fix this error okay? I recently discovered a data card with a sound File from my Father before the Great Fall, do you have working computer to play it? Mayra: Yes i do, it's There. Kinia: Thank's Then Blake,Mayra and Paul open the FILE. Everything begins to be clear to Blake, his power, his ability to wield someone's God Arc and his power to cure transformed God Eater's, everything because de P0 bias factor. Mayra: So Blake is... Paul: An artificial Human. Blake: My dad....HE LIED TO ME. Kinia: Calm down Blake... Blake: Calm down?! You play with your friend with human's lives and Want me to CALM DOWN?! Mya: Blake.... Mayra: Blake, STOP you are scaring Mya. Blake: I.... i am sorry Mya, Mayra. Then a HUGE earthquake happen's. Paul: What is happening? Blake the look at the external camera of the base. Blake: It's an Marduk, and a Silver Susano'o? Blake then look to Hans. Blake: Your idiot! Hans: Why? Blake: You have been followed! Then the Aragami's start to attack the base. Blake: I will go outside, and take care of it. Mayra: No! It's too dangerous! Blake: Mayra don't worry, Everything is going to be fine. Paul i need backup let's go. Paul: Sure Mate! And then Blake and Paul go outside of the base and the Battle begins. Inside of base Kinia notice the Silver Susano'o. Kinia: Oh no, this Susano'o that can't be... Continue...... Category:Blog posts